Just the Way You Are
by allthingsfantasylover
Summary: The girls having a moment of doubtfulness when it comes to their outer and inner beauty despite their boyfriends' constant compliments. Helia has finally had enough and gets the boys together to make their girls see sense. What are they planning? And will the girls finally see how much their doubt is hurting their men? Sequel summary in second chapter.
1. ONE SHOT

This is a ONE SHOT. Please do not review saying you want updates as this is only a one chapter story. I have two other stories that are multi-chapter. The characters are a bit OOC. I will be posting a sequel to this. The sequel is called 'I Need A Hero' based off of Shrek 2.

Summary: The girls having a moment of doubtfulness when it comes to their outer and inner beauty despite their boyfriends' constant compliments. Helia has finally had enough and gets the boys together to make their girls see sense. What are they planning? And will the girls finally see how much their doubt is hurting their men?

Disclaimer: Another one shot. Spur of the moment when a song came on. I don't own the song or the characters. I only own the plot.

Helia's POV

Flora and the other girls were still spouting the bull crap about them not being beautiful enough for us and that we were so much better than them. They even said we deserved better then them. The guys and I were getting tired of it and rather quickly. I don't where they got the impression that we thought they weren't beautiful enough but if they don't cut that shit out they're gonna have some pretty mad boyfriends. "Helia, I think maybe we need to take a break."

"Flora, what are you talking about? It's not about the 'we're not good enough for you' bull-shit is it?"

"No, I just need a break. I have a lot on my shoulders right now." I loved her enough to give her what she wanted.

"Alright, but you know you can talk to me at any time, night or day right?"

"I know. Thank you Helia." I kissed her one last time before she and the other girls went back to the dorm.

The other guys came over. "Did Flora break up with you?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted a break but I think it's more about the bull-shit they've been sprouting lately."

"Musa said that was the reason they were breaking up with us. She said they still love us but they think we could do much better."

"What I want to know is who the fuck gave them that idea." Sky added.

"I second that Sky. Stella has been almost vain about her looks until now. Hell I'd take her constant whining about not having any makeup on to the shit she's sprouting. She won't even call me snookums anymore."

We all looked at Brandon in astonishment. "She always calls you snookums." We told him.

"Not since they started this self-doubt shit."

"I don't know about you guys but I've had enough of their shit. I say we search for that one song that Bloom sometimes plays when the girls are feeling down or whatever. I think it was called, 'Just the Way You Are' by that one Earth singer." I suggested.

"Helia, my friend, you are a genius. Bloom talks about that song all the time. She says it keeps her spirits high when she's down in the dumps and I can't be with her."

"So, I'm guessing we're forming a temporary band and we're gonna sing this song to make our girls see sense?" Riven guessed. I nodded. "Then hell, I'm all for it. Let's do this shit!"

We placed our hands in the middle. "Let's go specialists!" We shouted. We headed for our dorm room. Timmy got on the computer and started looking for the song while the other boys and I discussed what instruments we could play. We got it worked out and by this time Timmy had the song playing on the computer. We would change it up a bit but it would pretty much be the same. We talked with some of the other heroes and found that their girlfriends were sprouting the same bull-shit our girls were. They asked what we were going to do and we told them. They agreed with it. We talked to my grandfather after we had talked to them.

I knocked on my grandfather's office door. "Come in Helia." We walked in. "What seems to be the matter boys? You're usually out with your girls right now."

"They broke up with us. They said they needed a break but Musa told me that it was because they believed we could do so much better than them. They've been sprouting this bull-shit for weeks now. We've had enough. We want our girls back but it seems like they don't want us. Helia came up with the idea to form a temporary band and to sing a song from Earth that apparently Bloom really likes. We've talked to the other heroes and they said their girlfriends are doing exactly what ours are. We need access to the stage for a brief concert on Saturday. Hopefully we will accomplish what we've set out to."

"Access is granted. I'm sorry to hear that your girls are doing this. I know how much you love them."

"Thank you." I gave him a brief hug. We took our leave and went down to the stage. We practiced until we had it pitch perfect. Sky and surprisingly Riven were the singers while everyone else was playing the instruments. We talked to the girls every once in a while trying to talk sense into them. We told them about the event on Saturday and they said they would come. We were preparing for it and I knew we couldn't do it better. Saturday night came and they were in the front row watching. They were exactly where we wanted them to be. They didn't know about our temporary band or that we would even be performing. They just knew there was a concert going on that we would be at. "Are you guys ready?"

"We're as ready as we can be. Let's do this shit." We did our group cheer and headed on stage.

"Hello Red Fountain and Alfea! You're in for a treat tonight. Six of our best specialists have put together a special performance for you. Without further hesitance I give you 'We Want You Back in Our Arms'. Take it away boys."

I stepped up the microphone to introduce us. "As you can already guess we are known as the specialists to many of you. However tonight we go by our band name, 'We Want You Back in Our Arms'. I am Helia and I am playing the drum set, we have Riven and Prince Sky as the singers, Brandon is on guitar, we have Timmy on keyboard and Nabu is our backup singer. Some of you may recognize the song we have chosen. It is called 'Just the Way You Are' by an Earth singer. Recently our girls have been going on about not being good enough for us and frankly we call bull-shit. Because let's face it; we wouldn't be with them if they weren't enough for us right guys?"

"You've got that right Helia."

"We've talked to some of our fellow heroes and they have been dealing with the same crap we have. So this song is for all the girls who are feeling like they're boyfriends deserve so much better than them because girls; that's bull-shit and I think everyone knows it. Without further ado, let's get this thing started." I backed up and let Riven and Sky take center stage.

Background music played as we tapped out a beat. "Oh their eyes, their eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Their hair, their hair, falls perfectly without them trying. THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL and we tell 'em everyday. Yeah, we know, we know when we compliment them they won't believe us. And it's so, it's sad to think that they don't see what we see but everytime they ask us 'do I look okay?' We say…"

Riven took over for the chorus. "When we see your faces, there's not anything that we would change. 'Cause YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. And when you smile; the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girls, YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE."

"Their lips, their lips, we could kiss them all day if they'd let us. Their laughs, their laughs, they hate but we think they're so sexy. THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL and we tell 'em everyday. Oh, you know, you know, we'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then JUST STAY THE SAME. So don't even bother asking if you look okay. You know we'll say…"

"When we see your faces, there's not anything that we would change. 'Cause YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. And when you smile; the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girls, YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. The way you are. The way you are. Yeah, girls, YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE."

We all joined in for the final chorus. "When we see your faces, there's not anything that we would change. 'Cause YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. And when you smile; the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girls, YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. The way you are. The way you are. Yeah, girls, YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE." The crowd went wild and we locked eyes with our girls. They had tears streaming from their eyes. We all bolted down the steps to their sides.

They clung to us and we held them as they cried. "We're so sorry it took us that amazing song to see how much we were hurting you." They told us.

"Hey, we understand. You needed time to figure it out. We would have waited years if need be for you. We love you and I just hope that you don't pull that shit again."

"We won't!" We kissed them and just held them for a long while.


	2. Sequel: I Need A Hero

This is a ONE SHOT. Please do not review saying you want updates as this is only a one chapter story. I have two other stories that are multi-chapter. The characters are a bit OOC. This is the sequel to 'Just the Way You Are'.

Summary: The boys are having a moment of doubtfulness when it comes to their heroism despite their girls' constant encouragement. Stella has finally had enough and gets the girls together to make their boys see sense. What are they planning? And will the boys finally see how much they really are heroes to their girls?

Disclaimer: Another one shot. Spur of the moment when a song came on. I don't own the song or the characters. I only own the plot.

Stella's POV

Brandon and the other boys were still spouting the bull crap about them not being very good heroes enough for us and that we deserved more experienced heroes. The girls and I were getting tired of it and rather quickly. I don't where they got the impression that we thought they weren't heroic enough but if they don't cut that shit out they're gonna have some pretty mad girlfriends. "Stella, I think maybe we need to take a break."

"Brandon, what are you talking about? It's not about the 'we don't have enough hero experience' bull-shit is it?"

"No, I just need a break. I have a lot on my shoulders right now." I loved him enough to give him what he wanted.

"Alright, but you know you can talk to me at any time, night or day right?"

"I know. Thank you Stella." He kissed me one last time before he and the other boys went back to their dorm.

The other girls came over. "Did Brandon break up with you?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted a break but I think it's more about the bull-shit they've been sprouting lately."

"Riven said that was the reason they were breaking up with us. He said they still love us but they think we could do much better."

"What I want to know is who the fuck gave them that idea." Bloom added.

"I second that Bloom. Brandon has been almost vain about his skill with the sword until now. Hell I'd take his constant bragging over the shit he's sprouting. He won't even call me snookums anymore."

They all looked at me in astonishment. "He always calls you snookums." They told me.

"Not since they started this self-doubt shit."

"I don't know about you girls but I've had enough of their shit. I say we search for that one song that the guys play to boost their ego or whatever. I think it was called 'I Need a Hero'." I suggested.

"Stella, my friend, you are a genius. Sky talks about that song all the time. He says it keeps his ego boosted when he's down in the dumps and I can't be with him."

"So, I'm guessing we're forming a temporary band and we're gonna sing this song to make our boys see sense?" Musa guessed. I nodded. "Then hell, I'm all for it. Let's do this shit!"

We placed our hands in the middle. "Let's go Winx!" We shouted. We headed for our dorm room. Tecna got on the computer and started looking for the song while the other girls and I discussed what instruments we could play. We got it worked out and by this time Tecna had the song playing on the computer. We would change it up a bit but it would pretty much be the same. We talked with some of the other girls and found that their boyfriends were sprouting the same bull-shit our guys were. They asked what we were going to do and we told them. They agreed with it. We talked to our headmistress after we had talked to them.

I knocked on our headmistress's office door. "Come in girls." We walked in. "What seems to be the matter girls? You're usually out with your boys right now."

"They broke up with us. They said they needed a break but Riven told me that it was because they believed they didn't have enough hero experience. They've been sprouting this bull-shit for weeks now. We've had enough. We want our boys back but it seems like they don't want us. Stella came up with the idea to form a temporary band and to sing a song from Earth that apparently Sky really likes. We've talked to the other fairies and they said their boyfriends are doing exactly what ours are. We need access to the stage at Red Fountain for a brief concert on Saturday. Hopefully we will accomplish what we've set out to."

"I thought you might be doing what they did a couple weeks ago. Saladin has already granted you access. I'm sorry to hear that your boys are doing this. I know how much you love them."

"Thank you." We took our leave and went down to the stage. We practiced until we had it pitch perfect. Sky and surprisingly Riven were the singers while everyone else was playing the instruments. We talked to the boys every once in a while trying to talk sense into them. We told them about the event on Saturday and they said they would come. We were preparing for it and I knew we couldn't do it better. Saturday night came and they were in the front row watching. They were exactly where we wanted them to be. They didn't know about our temporary band or that we would even be performing. They just knew there was a concert going on that we would be at. "Are you girls ready?"

"We're as ready as we can be. Let's do this shit." We did our group cheer and headed on stage.

"Hello Red Fountain heroes and Alfea fairies! You're in for a treat tonight. Six of Alfea's best fairies have put together a special performance for you. Without further hesitance I give you 'We Want You Back Even with No Hero Experience'. Take it away girls."

I stepped up the microphone to introduce us. "As you can already guess we are known as the Winx Club to many of you. However tonight we go by our band name, 'We Want You Back Even with No Hero Experience'. Layla is playing the drum set, we have Musa and Bloom as the singers, I am playing guitar, and we have Tecna and Flora as our backup singers. Some of you may recognize the song we have chosen. It is called 'I Need a Hero' by an Earth singer from an Earth movie. Recently our guys have been going on about not having enough hero experience and frankly we call bull-shit. Because let's face it; we wouldn't be with them if they weren't enough for us right girls?"

"You've got that right Stella."

"We've talked to some of our fellow fairies and they have been dealing with the same crap we have. So this song is for all the boys who are feeling like they're girlfriends deserve so much better than them because guys; that's bull-shit and I think everyone knows it. Without further ado, let's get this thing started." I backed up and let Musa and Bloom take center stage.

Background music played as we tapped out a beat. "Where have all good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need…"

Musa took over for the chorus. "I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life."

"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet."  
"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life."

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above and out where the lightning splits the sea. I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me. Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood."

We all joined in for the final chorus. "I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life."

The crowd went wild and we locked eyes with our boys. They were trying to hide the tears but we saw them. We all bolted down the steps to their sides. They clung to us and we held them as they clung to us like we were their lifelines. "We're so sorry it took us that amazing song to see how much you need us to your heroes." They told us.

"Hey, we understand. You needed time to figure it out. We would have waited years if need be for you. We love you and I just hope that you don't pull that shit again."

"We won't!" We kissed them and just held them for a long while.


End file.
